14 de Febrero
by Zaasshu
Summary: El cumpleaños de Ban se acerca y Elaine se obsesiona con la idea de hornear un pastel. ***spoilers del arco final del manga***


"¿Hermano, podrías ayudarme con esto?"

King se detiene a la mitad de la escalera al escuchar la voz de Elaine desde el piso de abajo. Él se apresura, pensando que tal vez ella este en una situación peligrosa. Pero cuando llega a abajo todo se ve normal.

Elaine lo saluda desde una de las mesas de la taberna. Aun quedan un par de horas para abrir, por lo que todo el resto de salón está vacío con la obvia excepción de ella.

King la encuentra sentada junto a un montón de libros, papeles y lápices amontonados, e inmediatamente levanta una ceja con curiosidad.

"¿Que estás haciendo?"

"Solo estoy estudiando un poco." Elaine señala los libros a su alrededor.

"¿Todavía tienes problemas con la escritura humana?"

"Bueno es que… Es más difícil de lo pensé… Además Elizabeth esta muy ocupada últimamente como para enseñarme, Diane se distrae muy fácilmente y… Y Ban… Ha tratado de ayudarme algunas veces, pero una cosa lleva a otra y-"

"Entiendo. No necesito detalles."

Elaine frunce el ceño levemente. En los últimos meses ella se ha estado esforzando mucho en estudiar sobre la cultura humana. Como un santa que paso setecientos años en soledad, Ella no conocía absolutamente nada sobre la lectura y escritura humana, cosa que conmovió profundamente a Elizabeth. Así fue como la princesa decidió hacerse cargo y darle clases tres veces a la semana antes del trabajo.

Elaine se veía muy emocionada al principio, pero hoy en día su emoción parece haber sido remplazada por angustia.

"¿Puedes decirme si esto está bien escrito?" Ella le muestra a King la libreta donde a estado anotando durante toda la mañana.

Él tarda un tiempo en revisar su escritura. Cuando termina, su corazón duele al ver la ansiedad en los ojos de su hermana.

"Esto está muy bien." Él le da su mejor sonrisa. "Solo tienes algunos problemas con las palabras largas"

"...A esta altura ya debería saber como hacerlo."

"Tranquila, estas cosas son difíciles. Estas siendo demasiado dura contigo misma." Él pone una mano sobre su hombro. "¿Necesitas más ayuda? Puedo quedarme aquí si quieres."

"Eso me gustaría." Ella sigue escribiendo en la libreta, ojeando algunos libros y deteniéndose para pensar de vez en cuando.

El silencio entre ellos no es incómodo, a pesar de que King jamás creyó que llegaría el día en que su hermana lo perdonaría por abandonarla. Ahora las cosas esta bien. Quizás no como antes, ya que probablemente nunca vuelva a ser como antes, pero su relación se fortalece día tras día y verla interesada en las costumbres humanas y aprendiendo cosas por sí misma solo hace que su felicidad aumente.

Pasan un largo rato en silencio, donde el único sonido es el movimiento del lápiz sobre el papel y las aves cantando en el exterior.

Entonces ella vuelve a hablar.

"¿Hermano?"

"¿Que pasa?"

Elaine tarda unos segundos en responder.

"¿Por casualidad sabes como hornear un pastel?"

-o-o-o-o-

Dos días después, Diane y Elaine salen a comprar las provisiones faltantes para la taberna.

Hay pocas cosas que Elaine adore más que comprar. Ella ama pasear entre las tiendas y puestos de comida, disfrutar del sol mientras toma asiento en un alguna plaza, y sobre todo, conocer más sobre los humanos y su forma de vida. Hay tantos objetos que desconoce y tantas comidas deliciosas por probar, que salir de compras se ha vuelto una de sus actividades favoritas.

Diane no puede evitar emocionarse al verla tan contenta.

"Muy bien, tenemos que buscar sal, azúcar, pimienta, leche y algunas verduras" Explica Diane, leyendo la lista de comprar que Meliodas previamente le entrego.

"Luego podemos pasear un poco. Hay una nueva tienda de ropa cerca del centro y tienen un vestido perfecto para ti.""¿Un vestido para mí?"

"Si, lo vi ayer y solo pude pensar en ti. Me muero por saber como te quedará."

"Me gusta como suena eso." Elaine asiente con la cabeza.

"Oh, y también hay algunas cosas que necesito comprar."

"¿Cosas para tu casa?"

"A-algo así…" "¡Esta bien, pongámonos en marcha!"

Sin perder el tiempo, su recorrido comienza por las tiendas de comestibles. Así podrán abastecerse rápidamente y poder seguir con su paseo sin problemas.

Mientras Diane compra verduras, Elaine busca entre los abarrotes algo de harina, huevos y chocolate. Sin embargo, la ansiedad se apodera de ella cuando nota todas las opciones del mismo producto a elegir. Elaine no sabe bien cual es la diferencia entre toda esa variedad. ¿Cual se supone que debe elegir? ¿Harina de trigo o de maíz? ¿Huevos de granja o industriales? ¿Chocolate amargo o dulce? ¡Hay demasiadas opciones!

Elaine respira profundamente. No es momento para tener una crisis nerviosa sobre productos gastronómicos.

Cuando toma una decisión ya han pasado más de veinte minutos y la vendedora ya ha perdido la paciencia. Al final todo sale mejor de lo esperado y Elaine se retira de la tienda con su lista de compras totalmente tachada.

Diane la esta esperando entre la multitud, y una vez reunidas, se dirigen a la tienda de la que Diane no ha parado de hablar desde que salieron de la taberna.

"¿Como estuvo tu compra?" "Fue difícil decidir pero al final encontré todo en mi lista."

"¿Tu y Ban se quedaron sin provisiones en casa?"

"En realidad es para algo que quiero cocinar."

"Ohhhh ¿Es algo secreto?"

"B-bueno…"

"Apuesto a que es algo romántico y por eso no me quieres decir." Diane junta las manos sobre su pecho de forma dramática.

"La verdad es que no se si cuenta como algo romántico..."

"¡Lo sabía!" Diane da pequeños saltitos de alegría haciendo que Elaine suelte una suave risita.

"¡Mira Elaine, esa es la tienda!" Diane agarra de la mano y la lleva en dirección a una elegante tienda al final de la calle.

-o-o-o-o-

Es casi la hora de abrir cuando Meliodas sorprende a Elaine buscando algo entre las botellas y barriles del almacén de licores detrás de la taberna.

Ella suelta un grito de terror y por poco deja caer la botella de cerveza en sus manos. Afortunadamente sus reflejos son más rápidos y agarra la botella antes de que esta pueda hacerse pedazos en el suelo.

"Disculpa Elaine, no quise asustarse." Afirma Meliodas, con su característico tono de voz despreocupado.

"No, no, yo lo siento… Creí que eras otra persona."

"¿Que estas haciendo aquí?"

"Oh" Ella se congela, sintiendo como su cara empieza a calentarse. "Yo…"

"¿Estas buscando algo?"

"Lo siento mucho, juro que quería preguntarte primero pero estabas ocupado y yo-"

"Oye, esta bien." Meliodas se ríe.

"Sé que eres incapaz de llevarte algo sin pedir permiso."

Ella siente como su cuerpo se relaja, aliviada de haber salido de este mal entendido.

"Solo quería saber si tenías algo de licor dulce… Lo necesito para algo específico y en todas las demás tiendas en las que he preguntado solo venden cerveza."

"Ya veo… Licor dulce…" Meliodas camina de un lado al otro por el almacén.

"Estoy seguro de que alguna vez nos regalaron algo así en uno de nuestros viajes."

Elaine se queda quieta observando a Meliodas examinar cada uno de los licores amontonados, hasta que saca una botella enterrada entre muchas otras, de la cual se alcanza a notar su particular color verde azulado incluso estando cubierta de polvo y suciedad.

"Esto es licor de miel, no es cien por ciento dulce pero es lo más cercano que se me ocurre."

"Muchas gracias" Elaine toma la botella en sus manos, soplándola para disipar el polvo. "¿Cuanto dinero quieres por el?"

"¿Dinero? No, nada de eso. También eres parte del equipo Elaine, tomalo como un regalo por parte del capitán para ti."

El rostro del hada se ilumina tras esas palabras.

"De verdad muchas, muchas gracias." Ella da un pequeña reverencia antes de caminar hasta la salida.

"¿Esto es por el cumpleaños de Ban?"

La pregunta hace que Elaine se detenga en seco.

"E-emm…"

"Te dijo que no le dijeras a nadie sobre su cumpleaños ¿cierto?"

Ella resopla. No puede mentirle a Meliodas, no al menos después de lo amable que ha sido con ella.

"Me dijo que nadie sabía sobre su cumpleaños y que prefería mantenerlo así. Pero ya que tu también lo sabes, supongo que no es tan secreto como yo pensaba."

"Ese tonto me lo dijo una vez estando borracho, también me dijo que no quería que nadie supiera así que guarde el secreto por años." Meliodas se encoge de hombros. "Ban nunca ha sido bueno para compartir información sobre sí mismo. Él y yo nos parecemos bastante en eso. Pero sabes Elaine, me alegra que al menos tu lo sepas."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porqué eso significa que no quiere pasar ese día embriagándose y amargándose como los otros años."

-o-o-o-o-

La casa de Jericho es tan extensa y ostentosa que Elaine solo necesita poner un pie adentro y para sentirse fuera de lugar.

Una sensación extraña recorre su cuerpo, la misma que siente al estar en el castillo de Liones. Es como un escalofrío que sube por su espina dorsal y manda un pulso eléctrico por su pecho. Quizás sea la falta de naturaleza o la lejanía de esta, Elaine no sabe muy bien de que se trata pero los lugares espaciosos nunca le han gustado.

Tal vez es la sensación de soledad, quien sabe.

Por suerte para ella, estar en compañía de Jericho y Guila es lo suficientemente divertido como para ignorar todas esas malas sensaciones. Sobre todo con Jericho refunfuñando como un gato enojado y con Guila haciendo todo lo humanamente posible por no reirse.

Las tres están en la cocina de Jericho, aprendiendo como preparar y decorar un pastel. Todo esto porqué después de que Elaine descubriera que su hermano no tenía ni la más mínima idea sobre repostería tuvo la sensatez de recurrir a Jericho. Sin embargo, la joven caballero le había admitido bastante avergonzada que cocinar no era realmente lo suyo, pero que si conocía a alguien que podía ser de ayuda.

Y ese alguien era Guila.

Resulta que Guila no solo es buena para cocinar, también es excelente para adornar y para enseñar. Así fue como Jericho termino organizando un junta en su casa para que tanto Elaine como ella pudieran aprender una o dos cosas sobre repostería.

Lo que ninguna de las dos esperaba era que hornear fuera una tarea tan rigurosa y compleja.

"Jericho, estas batiendo eso con demasiada fuerza." Suspira Guila. Esta es la sexta vez que le repite lo mismo.

"¡Estoy harta!" Jericho deja el recipiente y el batidor sobre la mesa. "Soy un fracaso en esto."

"Por lo menos pudiste hacer que la crema tuviera la textura indicada… La mía ni siquiera se levanto." Elaine señala su recipiente lleno de crema liquida y mal mezclada.

"La repostería requiere esfuerzo y paciencia." Dice Guila, tomando un cuchillo y ejecutando un movimiento increíblemente veloz para cortar una barra de chocolate en pedazos. "Al principio puede ser difícil, pero se que ambas puedes llegar a preparar algo decente con la practica y enseñanza adecuada."

"No te preocupes por eso, Elaine. Sin importar lo que sea que le regales a Ban para el día de los enamorados, seguramente le va a encantar." Jericho se estira sobre la mesa.

"¿Día de los enamorados?"

"¿No sabes lo que es? Pensé que todo esto de hornear un pastel era porqué querías darle un regalo."

"S-si… Quiero decir… Umm… ¡Guila! eres muy buena en esto, ¿Llevas muchos años cocinando?"

"En realidad-" "El pasatiempo de Guila es hornear." Interrumpe Jericho.

"Cada vez que voy a su casa después de entrenar a su hermanito, ella siempre nos tiene algo delicioso para merendar."

"Eso es muy lindo."

"Lo se ¿cierto?" Jericho dice con mucha emoción. "Ella hace las mejores galletas que e-"

"Muy bien, suficiente charla. Si siguen distrayéndose el bizcocho que esta en el horno va a terminar por convertirse en cenizas." Señala Guila, sintiéndose cohibida por las palabras de Jericho.

"Dijiste que tardaba veinte minutos en hacerse y aun quedan cinco minutos más" Jericho toma un trozo de chocolate y se lo lleva a la boca. "¡Ugh! Que asco, es amargo."

Guila suelta una moderada risa mientras ayuda a Jericho a terminar con la preparación de su crema. Tal vez Elaine no este aprendiendo demasiado sobre pasteles, pero las interacciones de Guila y Jericho hacen que todo esto valga la pena. Ellas son más que adorables juntas.

Dejando eso de lado… Elaine espera de todo corazón estar lo suficientemente preparada para que cuando llegue el día pueda hornear su propio pastel sin problemas.

-o-o-o-o-

El gran día llega tres días más tarde.

Es viernes por la mañana y Elaine se despierta llena de energía. Ha estado estudiando y practicando sin parar durante los últimos días y apenas ha podido dormir por la ansiedad.

A pesar de los nervios, el plan para hoy ya esta perfectamente armado y listo para ser ejecutado. Meliodas se puso de acuerdo con ella para distraer a Ban durante la mayor parte del día y así darle tiempo para cocinar y decorar.

El hermoso vestido que compró junto a Diane y el maquillaje obsequiado por Elizabeth hace algún tiempo, son parte del conjunto que usara para sorprender a Ban.

_Todo esta planeado, todo esta en orden, todo tiene que salir perfecto_.

"Buenos días~" Elaine se sobresalta al sentir los brazos de Ban rodeándola. Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que casi olvida que aun esta acostada en la cama junto a él.

"Buenos días." Ella le regresa el saludo.

"¿Por qué estas despierta? Anoche te dormiste muy tarde."

"No me dormí tan tarde." Elaine se acurruca sobre el pecho de Ban. Las bajas temperaturas hacen que quiera quedarse envuelta en su calidez por siempre.

"Es raro que te levantes antes que yo, usualmente duermes hasta el medio día o más tarde." Ban pasa sus dedos entre sus largos mechones dorados.

"¿Me estas llamado floja?"

Él solo le da una carcajada, mientras se acerca para dejar ligeros besos sobre su cuello y mejillas. Estos son los momentos favoritos de Elaine, cuando son solo ellos dos disfrutando de su nueva y pacífica vida juntos.

-o-o-o-o-

El resto del mañana transcurre normal.

Meliodas va a buscar a Ban a eso de las dos de la tarde, con la escusa de que lo necesita para exterminar algunos demonios que han estado acechando un pueblo al este de Liones. Ban acepta a regañadientes y se retira dejando el almuerzo servido y Elaine sola en casa.

Bien. Esta es su oportunidad.

Ella apenas prueba su comida. Los nervios la tienen tan mareada que su apetito ha desaparecido por completo. Rindiéndose con la comida, deja su plato devuelta en la cocina y se dirige al segundo piso a tomar un baño. Guila dijo que la primera regla de la repostería era que tus manos estuvieran bien lavadas y desinfectadas, por lo que Elaine quiere asegurarse de que toda ella también este bien lavada y desinfectada.

Una vez limpia y seca, Elaine va a su habitación y se pone una vieja camisa de Ban junto a una falda holgada para estar lo suficientemente cómoda en la cocina.

Antes de bajar se detiene en seco, recordando un importante detalle que no sabe como pudo pasar por alto. Busca entre los cajones de la cómoda hasta dar con un sobre de papel escondido entre la ropa.

Lo abre con mucho cuidado y pasa la siguiente media hora leyendo y releyendo la larga carta que hay dentro. Con un suspiro de derrota pone la carta de vuelta en el sobre.

Ya no hay tiempo para seguir lamentándose.

De regreso al piso de abajo, Elaine deja la carta sobre la mesa del comedor. Ordena y limpia la cocina, juntando los utensilios y materiales para la preparación del pastel. Una vez con todo en su lugar, vuela de regreso al comedor y adorna la mesa con un modesto mantel blanco, un par de velas y un montón de pétalos de flores de distintos colores y tamaño.

_¿Se vera lo suficientemente bien o los pétalos están de más?_

Elaine niega con la cabeza. _¡No es hora de obsesionarse con los detalles! ¡Es hora de empezar hacer el pastel!_

Con una respiración profunda, Elaine regresa a la cocina. Se para frente a los ingredientes del pastel, a la vez que se coloca el delantal de cocina y sujeta su cabello en una larga cola de caballo.

Otra respiración profunda.

Hora de cocinar.

-o-o-o-o-

Ban está de vuelta una vez que el sol ha desaparecido.

La temperatura ha vuelto a bajar con la llegada de la noche y le preocupa que Elaine este pasando frío.

Odia dejarla sola aunque sea por pocas horas. Por un lado es porque sabe lo mucho que ella detesta estar sola, pero también porque no puede evitar angustiarse al pensar que algo podría sucederle. Ya sea un accidente o un ataque imprevisto por parte de algún humano mal intencionado.

Es un pensamiento ridículo. Elaine es totalmente capaz de defenderse por sí misma. Lo hizo por setecientos años y puede seguir haciéndolo ahora.

Ban supone que después de haberla perdido una vez, ese miedo irracional de perderla de nuevo jamás desaparecerá.

Y ese miedo solo se intensifica cuando nota el humo negro saliendo por las ventanas de su casa.

En menos de un segundo, él corre hasta la casa, abre la puerta de entrada de un golpe y busca a Elaine con la mirada.

"¡Elaine!" Grita, sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor.

Superando el impacto inicial, Ban cae en cuenta de que casi no hay de humo dentro de la casa. Elaine debió haberlo sacado con su magia y ahora todo lo que queda son los restos que tardaran un rato en ventilarse. Eso es un alivio.

Recorre el salón principal, pasando por el comedor y poniendo especial atención en el decorado de la mesa. Esto inmediatamente le da una idea de lo que pudo haber pasado.

Siguiendo el origen del humo llega a la cocina, donde todo, absolutamente todo, es un desastre. Hay un montón de utensilios de cocina tirados por todos lados, al menos diez recipientes llenos de distintas sustancias, el piso esta manchado con lo que parece ser crema y algo liquido que huele a alcohol y el horno esta abierto, con un molde de metal completamente carbonizado adentro que sigue rodeado de humo.

Él se asegura de que el horno este apagado antes de seguir buscando a Elaine. Sin embargo no hay nadie a quien buscar. Ban se da media vuelta cuando un fuerte sollozo resuena en la habitación.

Ella esta en una esquina, con sus las alas tocando el piso, abrazando sus piernas y ocultando su rostro tras sus desordenados mechones de cabellos. Su cuerpo entero tiembla incontrolablemente y sus sollozos suenan cada vez con más frecuencia. Ban se acerca sin dudarlo ni por un segundo.

"¿Elaine, estas bien? ¿Que paso? ¿Te lastimaste?"

Elaine se mueve, limpiando su cara con las mangas de la camisa pero sin levantar demasiado la cabeza como para dejar que Ban la vea.

"L-lo… Lo siento… Hice un desastre…"

"Eso es lo de menos, ¿qué pasa contigo? ¿Te hiciste daño?"

"Yo… Arruine el pastel" Ban se queda en silencio. Su mirada se dirige hacia el molde carbonizado dentro del horno.

_Oh._

"Ya veo…"

"Soy una idiota." Ella suelta otro largo sollozo.

"¿¡Como pude arruinarlo!? Estuve practicando, seguí todas las instrucciones al pie de la letra y… Y aun así…"

"Elaine" Ban se sienta junto a ella.

"Esta bien, tranquilízate."

"Soy una idiota. Ni siquiera puedo hacer un maldito pastel." Elaine se abraza con más fuerza.

Él le da un momento para que se calme. Elaine suele ser bastante emocional y lo mejor que se puede hacer para ayudarla es dejar que saque todo lo que tiene dentro.

"¿…Quieres decirme lo que paso?" Elaine levanta levemente la vista, ordenando su cabello con las manos y dejando caer un par de lágrimas al suelo.

"Quería hornear un pastel para tu cumpleaños… Y… Bueno… No pude hacer que la masa se inflara, así que la deje por más tiempo en el horno y… Mientras tanto intente hacer el relleno con licor dulce y chocolate, pero me pase con las cantidades y estaba demasiado dulce, así que probé a hacerlo de nuevo pero resultó que lo hice aun peor porqué no pude cortar bien el chocolate y… Y… También arruine la crema para la cubierta y cuando trate de arreglarla empezó a salir humo del horno porqué olvide que la masa estaba ahí y… Y me asuste… Y tire todo el piso sin querer y… Y la masa se quemó y…"

"¿Que hay de ti, estas bien?"

"Deja de preocuparte por mi. Pude haber quemado toda la cocina."

"No me importa la maldita cocina." Ban pone una mano sobre ella, haciendo que levante la cabeza.

"Ni siquiera me importaría si quemaras la casa entera. Podemos vivir en cualquier lugar, podemos vivir en medio del bosque si eso quieres. Lo que me preocupa eres tu."

Elaine lo mira sin poder decir nada durante unos segundos. Pequeñas lagrimas continúan cayendo por su rostro y todo lo que puede hacer es insistir en limpiarse con las mangas de su camisa e intentar hacer que su respiración regresé a la normalidad.

"Entiendo…"

"Además, no debiste esforzarte tanto solo por mi." Ban toca su rostro suavemente, acunando su cara entre sus manos.

"Yo… quería hacer algo para ti. Se que no te importan estas cosas y es muy egoísta de mi parte querer celebrar algo que no es especial para ti pero... Es… Es solo que… Esta es la primera vez que estamos juntos en tu cumpleaños y quería hacerte feliz."

"Tu siempre me haces feliz." Él le da un beso en la frente. "Y la próxima vez podrías pedir ayuda ¿sabes?"

"¡Eso hice! Le pedí ayuda a mi hermano, pero él no sabía nada sobre pasteles así que me dio un libro de recetas que estaba en la taberna… Y ahora que lo pienso probablemente leí mal algunas partes de la receta… También le pedí ayuda a Jericho y junto a Guila me dieron un pequeña clase de repostería. He estado practicado durante todo este tiempo pero… Bueno… Ya ves como resultó."

"Estudiar como hacer un pastel y hacer un pastel son dos cosas distintas."

"Lo sé pero…" Ella resopla antes de seguir hablando. "Sé que pude haberle pedido a Guila que me ayudara a preparar el pastel pero estoy aburrida de tener que pedir ayuda para todo y que todos me traten como una niña. Soy una mujer adulta ¿sabes?"

"Lo sé." Ban le sonríe.

"De todas formas, todo lo que logre fue arruinar el pastel y casi quemar la cocina. Lo único que hice bien fue no cambiarme de ropa o maquillarme porque seguramente también habría arruinado eso… Lo siento Ban, esto es un desastre."

"Nada de eso, aun podemos hacer otro pastel." Ban se levanta, cargándola en sus brazos.

"¿Otro?"

"Vamos a limpiar este desastre y hacer un nuevo pastel ¿qué te parece? No quiero desperdiciar el lindo decorado que hiciste en la mesa."

Toma un tiempo, pero finalmente el llanto se detiene y una dulce sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de Elaine.

"Me gusta esa idea."

-o-o-o-o-

Lo más divertido de cocinar junto a Ban, es que sabe perfectamente lo que esta haciendo. Tanto así que ni siquiera necesita medir las porciones o contar los ingredientes.

A Elaine ya no debería sorprenderle, pero es imposible cuando él logra hacer en dos minutos algo en lo que ella tardó una hora entera. Además de que han pasado la mayor parte de la preparación coqueteando y riendo.

Ban pone la masa del bizcocho dentro del horno (ya limpió) y le indica a Elaine que él se quedara a vigilar el horno mientras ella va a arriba y toma otro baño para quitarse el olor a ahumado.

Ella se sonroja al darse cuenta del fuerte olor a humo impregnado en su cuerpo y vuela rápidamente escaleras arriba a darse el segundo baño de esa noche.

Después de haberse quitado todo el olor y dejar su ropa en una esquina para lavarla más tarde, Elaine se pone el vestido de volantes que compró junto a Diane, para luego sentarse en el tocador de su habitación y ponerse una tenue capa de sombra de ojos rojiza, un poco de rubor y brillo de labios. Aún no esta acostumbrada a usar maquillaje pero debe admitir que el resultado le agrada bastante.

Su corazón salta de alegría al ver la expresión en la cara de Ban cuando la ve entrar en la cocina.

"Realmente te tomaste en serio esto del cumpleaños ¿no?" Dice él, al mismo tiempo que termina de decorar el pastel. "Te ves muy bien."

"Gracias." El rubor en su cara se extiende hasta sus orejas, dándole una apariencia aún más adorable

"Lo siento por hacerte cocinar tu propio pastel."

"No lo habría hecho sin tu ayuda."

Ban le da los toques finales al pastel, dejando que Elaine sirva la mesa con platos, servicios y dos botellas de cerveza para celebrar. Ella también aprovecha para encender las velas y apartar los pocos restos de humo que quedan con su magia.

Los pasos de Ban suenan cada vez más cercanos en el momento en que Elaine ve la carta que previamente había dejado sobre la mesa.

_¡La carta!_ Con todo el desastre anterior la había olvidado por completo.

Elaine se lanza para tomarla pero apenas la tiene en su poder, Ban ya esta ahí, observándola con curiosidad.

"¿Que es eso?" Pregunta, dejando el hermoso pastel sobre la mesa.

"N-nada. Nada de nada. No es nada."

"Que mala mentirosa eres~" Elaine desvía la mirada, si ya estaba avergonzada por lo del pastel ahora lo esta cien veces más.

"Bien…" Ella le entrega la carta con sus manos temblorosas. "E-es una carta que escribí para ti… He estado tratando de mejorar en mi escritura humana pero aún me falta mucho por aprender y… Y debe estar muy mal escrita… Pensé en pedirle a mi hermano que la revisara p-pero me di cuenta de que era demasiado personal y… Ya sabes... Puedes tenerla pero ni quiera se te ocurra leerla en mi presencia, moriría de vergüenza si lo hicieras."

"Me parece bien." Él le da una cálida sonrisa que hace que su corazón se acelere.

"Ahora siéntate, vamos a comer." Elaine toma asiento frente a él, sintiéndose orgullosa de lo bien que quedo la decoración de la mesa. Ban pone un generoso trozo de pastel sobre su plato y ella apenas espera para comer un bocado.

"¡Delicioso!"

"Me alegra que te guste." Ban toma un sorbo de su cerveza.

"También deberíamos hacer uno para tu cumpleaños, eso o una gran cena para compartir con los demás."

Elaine se ríe. El solo imaginar a todos sus amigos reunidos en la taberna, bebiendo y celebrando, la hace sentir más agradecida de tener una segunda oportunidad en el mundo de los mortales.

"En tu siguiente cumpleaños te comprare algo en vez de tratar de hacerlo."

"No necesitas darme ningún regalo." Ban se pone de pie, repentinamente. "Hablando de regalos…"

Elaine lo sigue con la vista, viéndolo desaparecer por el pasillo y escuchando sus pasos resonar en la escalera. Él esta de vuelta unos minutos después, con una arrogante sonrisa en el rostro y una pequeña caja negra en las manos.

Elaine ladea su cabeza con una expresión de intriga.

"Este es tu regalo." Ban pone la caja en sus manos. Elaine la revisa de arriba a abajo, disfrutando de su textura aterciopelada.

"¿Mi regalo? Pero yo no-."

"Hoy es catorce de febrero, día los enamorados."

"…Oh" Así que a eso se refería Jericho.

"Es una tonta tradición humana donde las parejas se regalan flores y esas cosas… Nunca me han importado este tipo de festividades pero pensé que debería darte algo, ya que esta es la primera vez que estamos juntos en esta fecha."

Elaine no sabe bien porqué, pero sus ojos se han vuelto a llenar de lágrimas y se esta volviendo sumamente difícil contenerlas.

"Gracias." Susurra, abriendo la pequeña caja y conteniendo la respiración al encontrarse con un sencilla pero elegante cadena de plata, con una brillante piedra dorada en el centro.

"¿Te gusta?"

"Ban… Es hermoso." Ella saca el collar de la caja para admirarlo de cerca.

"Sé que no es demasiado pero-"

"Es perfecto." Elaine se levanta para poner un suave beso sobre sus labios.

"Gracias. Y la próxima vez te daré un mejor regalo, lo prometo."

Elaine no se sorprende cuando Ban la toma por la cintura y la sienta en su regazo. Abrazándola contra su pecho y rodeándola delicadamente con sus fuertes brazos.

"No quiero nada más." Dice él, con ese suave tono de voz que solo Elaine tiene el privilegio de oír. "Tu eres el único regalo que necesito."


End file.
